Stay
by NationGentaObrien
Summary: Nation and Cosmo. Oneshot. Please R&R!  Warning: might contain fluff


_**(A/N: Hey guys, I've been having writer's block for my other story, so I decided to take a break. I'll update it as soon as possible. In the meantime, please enjoy this Cozzy/Nat fic. Thank you all for your patience)**_

The early morning sun rose and peeked through the tiny creases in the blinds of the window. Cosmo sleepily blinked his eyes multiple times and looked around the very white room, his head resting on his pillow.

"_Everything is rather blurry….." _he thought to himself. Then he remembered that he hadn't put on his glasses just yet. He reached his right hand out towards the little dresser located next to the bed, but then was startled by a groan that came from underneath him.

His arm had bumped Nation, his little sister, who was sound asleep next to him.

Her perfectly red curled hair had been turned into a ball of wild waves sticking up all around her face. Her eyes and mouth were closed, still contained with makeup, while her skin glowed as if she were an angel. Cosmo grinned and stroked her cheek while Nation slept curled into his chest, breathing softly.

As he did so, the woman opened her eyes slowly, waking to find her brother smiling upon her. She decided to smile back.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said as she pinched his cheek with her pointer finger and her thumb. "Good morning, dear." He replied with a laugh. Cosmo took Nation's hand and kissed it gently, then looked back at her.

Nation pulled away her hand and placed it on the back of his neck. Cosmo chuckled and saw his sister bite her lip. He leaned in a little more and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Nation pushed her own into his mouth, their lips colliding in perfect motion. The two held into this kiss for a moment, but then pulled back to stare back into each other's eyes. A sweet silence had now filled the room, making the two appreciate each other more than they were used to.

Finally, Nation sighed and sat up. "I've got to get up…" she groaned as she rubbed her eyes, now fully awake from her deep sleep. Cosmo frowned. He sat up and started to massage her shoulders, making her feel weak from his touch. She leaned her head back to her brother's chest and started to stroke his bald head with the tips of her dark red fingernails.

"You don't _have _to, though. You could just stay here with me. How does that sound?" Cosmo whispered into her ear. Nation's spine shivered when his breath touched her skin. She shut her emerald green eyes to absorb the love that had been seeping into the room. She finally remembered that Farley had asked her to help him with the set of his "Faith Factory". If she didn't get to it now, who knows what the punishment could turn into later.

"No, I can't. Farley needs me-" "Farley, shmarley. Nation, you never get a day off!" Cosmo complained as he cut off her explanation. She shook his hands off of his shoulders. "Well, I'm sorry, dear. It's not happening today. Nation stood up, now showing her favorite white laced body corset hidden under her lab robe.

"Oh really?" Cosmo snickered. He stole her waist with one arm and pushed her straight back onto the bed, squeezing her into a tight hug. Nation started to giggle up a storm.

"Cosmo! Stop it!" she ranted, but Cosmo wouldn't let go. She kept pushing him with all her strength, though it seemed he would never get off. "Cosmo, get off!" Nation said, still laughing. "No!" he replied and remained to grip her body tightly. "I'm serious! I don't have time for your silly games today!" she yelled. Her brother gave her an odd look. "Cosmo!" she complained. "You can stay, or you can stay! But you better think fast, Nation McKinley!" Cosmo said with a chuckle. "Fine! Fine! I'll stay! Just let go of me!"

He sighed and finally let go. Nation sat there for a minute, catching her breath. As soon as she began to act normally, she gave Cosmo an evil grin. "What?" Cosmo asked suspiciously. With that said, Nation, (still in her lingerie), ran for the door in hurry to unlock it. Cosmo laughed. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled. He chased her to the door, ready to grab her, but it was too late. The doors had swung open, causing Nation to run down the hallway, still giggling.

Cosmo ran after her in his boxer shorts down the white, tiled hallway, and was soon right on her heels. Nation started to run faster, but it was no use. She finally slowed down, and let Cosmo catch up to her. He grabbed her and threw her body over his back, carrying her back to their room.

"Let me down!" Nation laughed, pounding her small fists against his back along with pieces of her hair bouncing in every direction. Cosmo rolled his eyes. "You made a promise, woman! Now you got to keep it!" he replied. "Ugg, fine!" she said and gave up, allowing her brother to carry her back to where this whole thing had started.

Cosmo had stopped and pushed open the doors to their bedroom. He threw his sister back onto the bed and climbed on top of her, making no exit that she could escape to whatsoever. Nation smiled and looked into his ice blue eyes. "_How could I resist such a beautiful man?_" she thought to herself. She kissed Cosmo, making him startled, but he kissed back. After all, he did love his sister that much.

Their lips departed, but then met back up again. After about five rounds, the two had curled into each other's arms, their hearts full of lust and love. Nation hid her head between the pillow and Cosmo's neck as she tucked her arms around his stomach, eyes still locked with his. Cosmo held his sister in his arms and caressed her tenderly. Nation leaned close to his ear and opened her mouth. "I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too, my angel." He replied in a mumble and the two soon drifted off to sleep, knowing they would wake up to see each other again soon.

_**(I know this isn't my best fic, but it popped into my head the other day. Like I said, I'll have the next chapter to Shocky Horror up as soon as possible. Thank you guys!)**_


End file.
